Revenge is Spelled 'Polyjuice' TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando el Trío Dorado lo avergüenza enfrente de toda la escuela, Draco Malfoy jura venganza. Pero, Draco olvida que Hermione es mucho más astuta que él. No hay parejas. Traducción autorizada del fic de LynstHolin.


**Notas de la autora:**

Esto fue escrito para un concurso en dA.

Advertencias: provocación bastante suave.

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias de nuevo a **LynstHolin **por dejarme traducir esto. A mí en lo personal me dio mucha risa.

La historia se desarrolla en cuarto año; Draco y Hermione no serán pareja. Así que si estabas esperando un Dramione, lo siento, no lo es.

Después de todo esto, disfruten…

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo afuera de un armario lleno de suministros de limpieza indeseados. Aburrido en exceso, meneó sus pies para ver el reflejo de la luz sobre la superficie de sus perfectamente pulidas botas.<p>

-¡Apúrense, ustedes dos!

Crabbe y Goyle estaban metidos en el armario, sintiendo las hebras mohosas de los trapeadores y las ramas de las escobas rozar sus orejas. Goyle mantenía contra la pared un aparato que parecía un pequeño ojo de buey. Éste mostraba un cuarto con baldosas y lleno de vapor. Los dos chicos descomunales se reían por lo bajo.

-Solo un poco más, Malfoy,- rogó Goyle.

-Sí, esto se está poniendo bueno. Se puede ver todo,- dijo Crabbe.

-No veré nada porque no soy un pervertido mirón.- Draco se recargó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Harry se metió en un hueco y sacó el mapa del Merodeador. Ron y Hermione se quedaron enfrente de él para evitar que algún alumno lo viera. Fred y George habían estado practicando encantamientos aturdidores con Neville, y el pobre chico estaba paseando confundido y babeando. Ron quería encontrar a Neville antes de que se lastimara, y, más importante, antes de que cualquier profesor pudiese deducir quién lo había puesto así. Los gemelos se habían estado metiendo en muchos problemas últimamente, y eso hacía que su madre estuviera bastante malhumorada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Se movió de nuevo. Tenemos que ir… aquí. Hey, qué raro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Crabbe y Goyle están en un armario y Malfoy está vigilando. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

-¿Besuqueándose?- Ron se rió de su propio chiste. Hermione simuló tener arcadas. -Déjame ver.- Ron tomó el mapa y entrecerró los ojos. Su rostro se puso rojo. –Hay un baño de chicas junto al armario. ¡Apuesto a que están de mirones, y Ginny está ahí dentro ahora mismo!- Ron le arrojó el mapa a Harry y corrió por el pasillo.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban demasiado ocupados como para escuchar tres pares de pies corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos. Malfoy se tardó bastante en despertar, por eso seguía parpadeando confundido cuando Ron llegó al armario y sacó a Goyle, jalándolo de la túnica. El ojo de buey voló de la mano del simiesco chico y aterrizó a los pies de Hermione.

-¡Enfermos!- rugió Ron mientras empujaba a Goyle y comenzaba a darle puñetazos. Malfoy se alejó a cuatro patas. Crabbe trató de salir del armario para ayudar a su amigo, pero se tropezó con un cubo de madera y sus pies se enredaron con una pila de trapos sucios.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó McGonagall mientras se acercaba al altercado.

Hermione le enseñó el ojo de buey.

-¡Crabbe y Goyle estaban espiando el baño de las niñas!

La profesora tomó el ojo de buey y lo puso sobre la pared contraria al armario. Se podía ver una parte del lago.

-Un _mira-puerto_ (1). Increíble. Ustedes dos están en serios problemas. Usted también, Malfoy.

Draco, que se estaba acomodando la túnica, intervino ofendido.

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera estaba mirando!

-Crabbe y Goyle no hacen nada sin usted. Los tres serán castigados, y enviaré cartas a sus padres. Acompáñenme, niños, vamos a ver a Dumbledore.

…

Mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, cuatro chicas de Beauxbatons se alejaron de Draco como si tuviera _spattergroit _(2). El chico gruñó para sí. El idiota Weasley había esparcido lo del _mira-puerto_ por toda la escuela, y ahora cada chica pensaba que Draco era un maniaco sexual. Incluso Pansy, que se había puesto histérica y lo había golpeado con una copia de _La Joven Bruja_ cuando lo escuchó.

Draco se sentó justo a tiempo para la entrega del correo. Goyle tenía una nota de su padre. Se la dio a Draco para que la leyera. En letra de molde, decía: "Greg eres tal como tu viejo ¿no necesitamos desirle a mama verdad?" (3) Crabbe no había recibido nada; francamente, a sus padres no les importaba lo que hacía.

Cuando Draco vio el sobre rojo dirigiéndose hacia él, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su primer vociferador. Todos los alumnos en el comedor lo veían ávidamente. Lo agarró en el aire y se levantó, queriendo salir del comedor para tener privacidad. El vociferador estalló en su mano, y la voz de su madre se oyó a un doloroso volumen:

"DRACO MALFOY, JAMÁS HABÍA ESTADO TAN DECEPCIONADA DE TI EN MI VIDA. NO TE CRIÉ PARA QUE TE COMPORTARAS DE UNA MANERA TAN BAJA Y VERGONZOSA. NO RECIBIRÁS DULCES POR UN MES. ES MÁS, YA REGRESÉ TODOS LOS REGALOS QUE TE HABÍA COMPRADO PARA NAVIDAD, A EXCEPCIÓN DE CALCETINES Y CALZONES. MAMÁ TE AMA MUCHO, DRAQUITO, PERO HACES QUE MAMÁ SE SIENTA MUY TRISTE CUANDO ERES UN NIÑO MALO."

El sobre se incendió.

Draco se sonrojó bastante cuando las risas comenzaron.

-Draquito, ¿tu mami te compra tus calzoncitos con ositos?- gritó Fred Weasley.

-¡No, apuesto que son calzones con corazoncitos!- gritó George.

Hasta Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo por lo bajo. Le costaría mucho trabajo a Draco mantener su posición como el rey de los Slytherins después de esto. Entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó miradas asesinas a Potter, Granger y Ron Weasley. Los tres estaban limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, bastante satisfechos por haber ayudado en su humillación. Enterró su tenedor en la mesa, incrustando las puntas hasta adentro. Los haría pagar. Claro que sí…

…

Cho Chang, Padma Patil y Marietta Edgecombe estaban vistiéndose en un cuarto pequeño, con espejos. Era un tocador, de hecho, de cuando aún era la moda polvearse el cabello para hacerlo blanco. Cho metió la mano en su túnica y alcanzó las correas de su sostén.

-No sé como las chicas soportan usar estos artefactos cada día. Éste hasta tiene metal. Pero la vieja McGonagall puede notar cuando una chica no trae puesto uno a cincuenta pasos de distancia.

Padma seguía con su ropa interior blanca, admirándose en el espejo mientras bailaba un poco. Soltó una risotada de una manera muy poco femenina.

-Goyle, ¡vístete! Es probable que Potter llegue antes. Y trata de actuar más como chica.

Marietta hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos al estómago.

-¿Qué sucede, Crabbe?

-Me siento raro y me duele la barriga. Y no es justo que ustedes puedan ser las bonitas. Mírenme, soy espantoso. Mi túnica me hace ver gordo.- Marietta se puso a llorar.

-¿Ves, Goyle? Crabbe ya le agarró el modo a ser chica.

Tener un cuerpo femenino era una experiencia extraña. Cho tenía los pechos más grandes de lo que Draco se había imaginado, y encontraba la carne extra bastante incómoda. Usar una falda en vez de pantalón lo dejaba sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable. Por otra parte, le gustaba lo bonitas que se le veían las piernas. Estaba admirando sus suaves rodillas cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo.

Tal y como Draco esperaba, Harry llegó antes, con aspecto ansioso y nervioso. Crabbe y Goyle dejaron salir sus versiones de risas juguetonas; Harry se veía un poco alarmado.

-¿Que… qué quieres, Cho? - preguntó Harry, con esperanza.

-Oh, Harry, cometí un verdadero error.- Draco logró dejar salir un par de lágrimas, que se adhirieron a sus pestañas negras y gruesas. –Quiero ir al Baile de Navidad contigo, pero supongo que es muy tarde ahora.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. No le he pedido a nadie más. Eres la única con la que quería ir.

-Oh, Harry, ¡me has hecho tan feliz!- Cuando Harry se le acercó para darle un beso, Draco se hizo para atrás abruptamente. Harry se veía herido. –No nos besemos aún, Harry. Hagámoslo en el Baile. Será mucho más romántico, ¿no lo crees? Y no le digamos a nadie que iremos juntos; será una sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Sí, seguro.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora. Te veo luego, cariño.

Harry las vio irse, con una cara atontada de felicidad.

…

La noche del Baile de Navidad, Draco y su pandilla Slytherin se reunieron por la entrada del Gran Comedor, viendo a Harry Potter mientras éste pasaba su peso de un pie a otro, alborotándose la túnica de gala. Cho Chang apareció, del brazo de Cedric Diggory.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con él?- preguntó Harry.

Cho lo miró confundida.

-Yendo al baile de Navidad, como todos. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡Dijiste que irías conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije tal cosa!

La mitad de la escuela los estaba viendo.

-¡Sí lo hiciste! En el tocador con Padma Patil y Marietta Edgecombe.

-Harry, en verdad no tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Tal vez necesitas ver a la señora Pomfrey. Vamos, Cedric.- Diggory lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él y Cho lo eludían.

Los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Te estás volviendo loco, Potter?- dijo Draco mientras Harry se ruborizaba a más no poder.

…

Ron alzó la mirada de la revista de Quidditch que estaba hojeando.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó a Hermione.

La chica se desplomó sobre la banca junto a él, con ojos llorosos.

-¡Oh, Ron, no sabía a quién contarle sobre esto!- Se cubrió el rostro con la manos y lloriqueó.

Ron se veía alarmado.

-Emmm… ¿por qué no hablas con Ginny? ¿U otra… chica?

-¡Las chicas me juzgarán! ¡Estoy embarazada, Ron! ¡Vas a ser tío!

Ron estaba boquiabierto.

-Emmm…

-¡Y no sé si el padre es Fred o George!

-Porque… ¿no puedes diferenciarlos?

Hermione lloró aún más fuerte.

-No. Estoy tan apenada. Estuve con ambos.

Ron se levantó de un salto y arrojó su revista contra la pared.

-Increíble.-Se alejó pisoteando, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Hermione sonrió al verlo irse.

…

-¿Qué tiene?- Hermione le preguntó a Harry, señalando a Ron con la cabeza. El pelirrojo la fulminaba con la mirada y se rehusaba a hablar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tal vez tiene dolor de estómago.

Hermione vio el sobre rojo a la hora del correo, preguntándose ociosamente a quién iba dirigido. Mientras la lechuza se acercaba a la chica, pudo notar cómo Ron la veía con aire de suficiencia. El sobre aterrizó justo enfrente de su plato. Sus padres no podían mandar vociferadores. "¿Quién…? ¿Qué…?" Con un suspiro resignado, lo abrió.

Era la voz de Molly Weasley.

-HERMIONE GRANGER. NO PUEDO CREERLO. PENSÉ QUE TÚ ERAS LA ÚLTIMA CHICA QUE RESULTARÍA EMBARAZADA EN LA ESCUELA. PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS LISTA. Y QUE NO SEPAS SIQUIERA QUIÉN ES EL PADRE… BUENO, ES MI NIETO, Y TE CASARÁS, YA SEA CON FRED O CON GEORGE. POCO IMPORTA CON QUIÉN. E IRÉ A HABLAR CON TUS PADRES.

A diferencia de la mayoría de vociferadores, la reacción que le siguió fue de completo silencio. Todos veían a Hermione como si acabaran de escuchar que era un alien. A excepción de Fred y George. Los gemelos susurraban fieramente entre ellos.

El silencio fue roto por las risas, gritos y alaridos de los Slytherins. Al mirar hacia la mesa, Hermione notó que Malfoy se veía especialmente contento. De reírse más fuerte, le saldría una hernia. De repente, Hermione se acordó de un incidente la semana pasada. Parkinson la había empujado para poder llegar al frente del salón de pociones, y el cabello de Hermione se había atorado en el brazalete de la otra chica. Parkinson había jalado el brazalete, junto con algunos cabellos de Hermione. ¿Había sido un accidente, o…?

Hermione se levantó tan abruptamente, que casi volteó su plato.

-Lo siento, ¡mentí! ¡Jamás estuve con Fred o con George!- declaró en voz alta. – ¡Es solo que estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir quién era el verdadero padre!

Los Slytherins se callaron ante tan inesperado giro.

-Draco, debió de haber sido esa noche que pasamos juntos en la torre de Astronomía.- Hermione se puso la mano sobre su vientre. -¡Tendré al siguiente heredero Malfoy, estoy segura!

Malfoy movió la cabeza bruscamente, recibiendo todas las expresiones boquiabiertas que le dirigían.

-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Yo jamás lo haría, no con ella!

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó fuertemente.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!

Salió corriendo del Gran Comedor justo cuando Dumbledore comenzó a poner orden. Se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta, sonriendo ante el pandemonio que había causado. Podía escuchar a Parkinson gimiendo.

- Her-mio-ne…- Viktor Krum estaba ahí, tomando una de sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, que estaban llorando de risa. –Si él no se casa contigo, yo sí. La casa de familia es perfecta para bebé.

…

-¿Podrías escucharme? Yo no embaracé a Hermione. Nadie lo hizo. Fue una broma, ¿recuerdas?

-Pe-pero tú dijiste "Yo jamás lo haría, no con ella". Entonces, ¿con quién, Draco? ¡Te aseguro que no fue conmigo!

Draco comenzaba a creer que tener una novia era demasiado; no estaba para lidiar con tantos problemas. El besuqueo ocasional en una alacena no compensaba el tener que lidiar con el drama de Pansy. Desafortunadamente, el terminar con ella significaría ceder un poco de su poder, al ser el chico más popular de Slytherin. Quien se hiciera el siguiente novio de la chica más popular de Slytherin se convertiría en un contendiente por la posición de Draco. Era un asunto de dominación/estatus social. Vivir entre Slytherins era como vivir en la jungla. Con todo y primates, si consideraba a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Acaso estás escuchando, Draco? ¿Siquiera te importa?- Pansy comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo; de una manera tan floja que parecía que lo golpeaba con un globo.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. La chica comenzaba a molestarlo más que Harry Potter, porque era mucho más astuta que el Cara Rajada. Potter se dejaba llevar por sus agallas y su buena suerte; Granger poseía una mente que iba más adelante que la de cualquier otro. La hacía una oponente mucho más peligrosa en ese mundo escolar de "matar o morir".

Debía haber una forma de derribarla tanto, que no pudiera levantarse.

…

-Venga conmigo, señorita Granger.- McGonagall tomó a Hermione del hombro y la llevó hasta la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba esperándolas. La recostaron sobre una cama y la enfermera pasó su varita despacio sobre el vientre de Hermione.

-No, no tiene niño.

McGonagall dejó salir el aire.

-Como supuse, pero quería estar segura. Ninguna chica, bajo mi cuidado, ha comenzado su familia aún, y habría sido muy decepcionante que hubiera sido usted la que rompiera mi récord perfecto, señorita Granger. ¿Cree usted poder decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No estoy segura, pero tengo mis sospechas. ¿Hay alguna forma de revertir los efectos de la poción Multijugos en otra persona? Verá, lo que creo que sucedió, es…

…

Draco prefería más llevar el cuerpo de Granger que el de Cho. Su delgadez se sentía más natural, en comparación con la complexión más curva de Cho, por lo que no necesitaba llevar sostenes con metal. El cabello, por otra parte… Si él fuera Granger, simplemente se raparía.

Hoy era un día complicado. Se suponía que, en ese momento, Draco estaba en Herbología. Goyle estaba haciéndose pasar por Draco. Para compensar a Goyle por el castigo que recibiría al "faltar" a la clase, Draco le iba a comprar la mitad de los dulces en Honeydukes. Draco trató de no pensar mucho en Goyle usando su cuerpo; sólo esperaba que no fuera a bailar en ropa interior.

Hermione estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sobre un sillón en un salón que Draco había descubierto detrás de un tapiz. Se veía tan inofensiva cuando estaba inconsciente. Pero si, en algún momento, llegaba a sentirse culpable por lo que iba a hacer, solo recordaba la conversación con Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey y sus padres. La enfermera les aseguró a todos que Granger no estaba embarazada, pero su padre le había insistido a Snape que usara Legeremancia con Draco, solo para asegurarse de que su hijo no estaba mancillándose a sí mismo al "retozar" con una sangre sucia.

-Te aseguro, Lucius, la única persona con la que Draco ha retozado es con él mismo,- había dicho Snape.

Enfrente de su madre. Snape había dicho eso enfrente de su madre. Y todo por culpa de Granger.

Draco cargaba un pequeño frasco en la túnica de Gryffindor que llevaba. De cuando en cuando, metía un dedo en él y luego se lo metía a la boca. Significaba que el horrible sabor de la Multijugos jamás dejaría su lengua, pero le aseguraba que no cambiaría a su estado normal antes de lo previsto.

La profesora McGonagall pasó unos largos trozos de pergamino. Era un examen de todos los hechizos de transformación que habían aprendido en el año. La primera pregunta era: "Haga el esquema de los movimientos de varita y escriba el encantamiento para transformar un ratón en un león". Ésa era completamente teórica, ya que no se permitía tener leones en el salón, pero Draco conocía la respuesta. Conocía todas, de hecho. El chico era astuto. Solo que no tanto como Granger, lo que lo hacía enfurecer.

Notó que Ron Weasley lo veía… raro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, como un chico. Oops… Juntó las rodillas de golpe, pensando que debía haber notado que se sentía algo de viento _allá abajo_. De seguro el pelirrojo acababa de pasar la emoción de su vida.

Pregunta dos: "Haga el esquema de los movimientos de varita y escriba el encantamiento para transformar la cáscara de una nuez en una barquilla (4)." Oh, ésa era fácil. Draco la tachó con su pluma.

Pregunta tres: "Haga el esquema de los movimientos de varita y escriba el encantamiento para transformar comida de gato en carnada para trol." De todas formas, ¿quién querría carnada de trol? Otra fácil.

Pregunta cuatro: "Haga el esquema de los movimientos de varita y escriba el encantamiento para transformar un cortaúñas en un cuchillo." Bueno, ésta era capciosa (y algo desagradable). Podría ser creíble que Granger no supiera la respuesta. A escondidas, pero no tanto, Draco sacó un pedazo de papel de su sostén, e hizo como que lo revisaba antes de escribir la respuesta. Alzó la mirada. McGonagall lo veía con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Regresó a su examen para la pregunta cinco, que hablaba de convertir un erizo en un cepillo para el cabello.

No notó a McGonagall haciendo un movimiento bastante sutil con su varita. Un movimiento sinuoso en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. O, tal vez, un movimiento liberador. De repente, las piernas de Draco regresaron a su longitud normal, saliendo de la falda plisada que llevaba. Su cabello pasó de poblado y opaco a lacio y brillante. Y todos en el salón comenzaron a reírse. Draco se cerró la túnica, pero ya era muy tarde. Todos habían visto sus piernas velludas saliendo de una falda. Se levantó para salir corriendo, pero la profesora usó su varita para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo.

-Señor Malfoy, se quedará hasta el final de la clase.

La espera fue bastante, bastante larga, en especial al tener a Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada y amenazándolo en silencio. Cuando la clase acabó, McGonagall le dio una pila de pergaminos enrollados para que los cargara, así que no podía mantener su túnica cerrada. La profesora lo hizo caminar apuradamente por los pasillos, tomando el camino largo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Silbidos y abucheos lo siguieron. Oh, Merlin, alguien tenía una cámara.

Hermione se asomaba con aire soñoliento detrás del tapiz. La imagen de las rodillas de Malfoy era bastante divertida.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. Se vengaría, juró, ignorando la voz de sabiduría en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le decía que en verdad, en verdad debía rendirse.

* * *

><p>(1) En el original se llama Voy-Port, que, según yo, es invención de la autora. Así que, yo me inventé el nombre…<p>

(2) El spattergroit es una enfermedad mortal que se aprecia en la piel, que la deja fea y marcada. Se contagia por un hongo y produce afonía.

(3) Sí, fue adrede la falta de ortografía. Dudo mucho que Goyle padre fuese hábil para escribir correctamente.

(4) En el original, lo describen como "Coracle"… Es un barco pequeño, para una sola persona, al parecer. Si buscan imágenes, se entenderá mejor su forma.

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


End file.
